


falling for a stranger (good gracious)

by minhomushroom



Series: make it a date and call it fate [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Come Eating, Cute Han Jisung | Han, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Strength Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, an excessive use of baby, chris please dont read this, my first fic for skz and its this im going to hell, soonie makes an appearance, this is filthy but also really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhomushroom/pseuds/minhomushroom
Summary: “Lee Minho,” Jisung said, cheeks flushed a deep pink he knew the older could see under the dim lighting. “Are you proposing that you’d like to take me home with you? At least buy a guy dinner first.”“Oh, I plan to. If you’ll let me that is,” he said, a corner of his mouth raising in a half smile. The hand on his thigh squeezed a bit, making Jisung’s tummy feel warm. “However, I also really, really, want to see how pretty you’d look underneath me.”Jisung choked.--Or, Jisung meets Minho in a nightclub and proceeds to get the dicking down of his life (and maybe falls in love).
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: make it a date and call it fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105985
Comments: 55
Kudos: 599





	falling for a stranger (good gracious)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i don't know what happened. this is my first skz fic and my first smut at that so. have fun, i guess? no but this is actually really sweet while also being kinda filthy AHHH. if people like it enough i would like to maybe write a sequel or two as well c: anyway, enjoy !!
> 
> title taken from WayV's "love talk"
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> i write fanfic and ship members for fun. at the end of the day, this is a piece of FICTION. please remember they are people and shipping is fine as long as we do not do it in front of the idol or think it is reality. thanks!!

Jisung knew he shouldn’t have come out tonight. 

It wasn’t even 10:00 PM and already, he’d lost track of his friends who had dragged him out in the first place. He thinks he remembers seeing Seungmin disappearing with an unfairly attractive man (long legs, shoulder length blonde hair, all around model type) and only God knows where Felix and Chan were. And, in all honesty, Jisung would rather  _ not  _ try and think of where the overly affectionate and slightly intoxicated couple had gone off to. 

What he did know, however, was that his friends owed him big time for dragging him out to the stuffy club right off campus, only for them to leave him. Jisung would much rather be at home, cuddled up in bed and playing Animal Crossing with Sailor Moon playing in the background. He puffed his cheeks out, reaching into his back pocket to retrieve his phone and shoot a message to their group chat, letting them know he was heading out. 

But then he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Assuming it was one of his friends, he turned around, cheeks still puffed and eyebrows slanted down in annoyance. “This is why I don’t come out with you guys, you always leave me -” and oh god, he abruptly cut himself off, promptly choking on his own spit when he realized he was, in fact,  _ not  _ looking at one of his friends. 

_ Kill me _ , he thought.  _ Kill me, kill me, kill me _ . Because standing in front of Jisung was a literal walking fucking  _ masterpiece _ . 

“Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you okay?” That voice spoke to him again and Jisung almost (key word: almost) choked again. 

“No, yeah, sorry. I’m fine. Sorry. Um, who are you?” Jisung asked shyly, eyes moving down towards his drink. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how he, a scrawny university student, had the right to even look in the eyes of a man that attractive. And, Jisung had barely gotten a glimpse in the first place!

Handsome (read: god-like, stunning, absolutely gorgeous) stranger just laughed softly. “Sorry, I’m Lee Minho. Not one of your friends, so I’m sorry about that.”

Jisung’s cheeks reddened. “No, no, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have just assumed it’s just…”

“Hm? Do you not go out often?”

“Well, no, but also - people don’t usually come up to me,” he said awkwardly, continuing to stare down at the drink in his hand. A rum and coke, which was beginning to become watered down from the melted ice. 

Minho raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Really? I kind of find that hard to believe. You’re incredibly cute…?”

“Han Jisung,” he said finally, gathering enough courage to look up and make eye contact with the man--Minho. And,  _ oh _ . He was even more handsome now that Jisung was really looking at him. His hair was a light orange color and his bangs were pushed away from his face in an attractive side part. His eyes, the prettiest shade of brown Jisung had ever seen, were framed with equally as pretty eyelashes and a smokey eyeshadow. Even his  _ nose  _ might have been the most gorgeous nose to exist. It was straight with a high bridge and,  _ god _ , Jisung’s eyes naturally followed down to his cupid’s bow and pink lips covered in a clear lip gloss. He wondered if it was flavored. 

What was even more breathtaking, though, was the smile that broke out on Minho’s face once Jisung had properly introduced himself. “Jisung,” he said, almost as if he was trying out how the name felt on his tongue. “Pretty. For a pretty person.”

Jisung couldn’t help the slight squeak that came out of his mouth, the back of his neck burning in embarrassment. “Sure, says the guy that might be the hottest guy I’ve ever seen.” Taking a small sip of his drink (a little liquid courage never hurt anyone) he continued, meeting eyes with Minho. “Actually, not might. You definitely  _ are  _ the hottest guy I’ve ever met.”

He was a bit surprised at his own boldness, but he couldn’t help the way his stomach flipped when it made Minho break out in one of the most beautiful smiles Jisung had ever seen. 

“Honestly, I could say the same for you,” Minho said, teeth catching onto his bottom lip as he tried to hide his smile. “It should be illegal to be as cute as you are while also being  _ incredibly  _ hot.”

Jisung could only shake his head quickly, cheeks absolutely burning. Still, he couldn’t keep the dopey smile off his face. “ _ Stop _ , Minho, you know that’s not true.”

The other boy pouted stubbornly, making Jisung’s heart  _ flip _ . “Yah, Jisung, you’ll come to find out I’m always right.”

And that’s how Jisung found himself being escorted to one of the booths against one of the walls in the dimly lit club. Minho had taken the liberty to squeeze into the same side as him, and they sat with thighs pressed together and talked for over an hour. 

Jisung had learned that Minho was an only child and was a student at the same university. He was twenty-one (Just a year older than himself) and worked a part-time job at a cat cafe to afford his rent. He talked fondly about his family and cats (“Sungie, promise me you’ll come meet them someday! They’re just the absolute cutest kids in the world!”). He’d shown him picture after picture of the cats and Jisung couldn’t keep himself from cooing -- partly from the cats and partly from the fondness and excitement that was apparent in Minho’s speech. 

Minho’s hand had found its way on Jisung’s thigh -- but it wasn’t unwelcomed. The older had looked at Jisung carefully after doing such, waiting to make sure it was okay. All he could do was smile and shift just a little bit closer to show that  _ yes  _ he was very okay with it. 

He told him that he wasn’t planning on coming out tonight, but his friend decided to meet up with a guy here on a date — and Minho wanted to make sure everything was okay and the dude wasn’t a total creep. Jisung thought it was sweet.

“So, is he a creep?”

“Why, are you interested?” Minho asked playfully, eyebrows turning down in fake annoyance.

Jisung lightly hit his shoulder. “Obviously  _ not _ , but I don’t want to keep you from your spying.”

“One: it’s not spying, Jisung. It’s important business. Two: he’s not a creep, thank god. Introduced himself to me and everything. They actually left awhile ago, and I was about to head out too when I saw you.”

The younger blushed at that. “Ah, really?”

“Yeah,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “Felt like I had to stop you before someone else did. You’re really pretty, you know that, right?”

“ _ Minho _ ,” Jisung whined, though he couldn’t deny the compliment put his head in the clouds.

Eventually, Jisung felt the back of his pocket vibrate. Shooting Minho an apologetic look, he took his phone out and checked his lockscreen to see a text from Felix.

**Sunshine Lix**

**11:38 PM**

**\- Where are u? channie and i are heading home soon.**

**\- minnie is spending the night with Hot Guy he met >:)**

“Oh, I didn’t realize we’ve been talking for so long. My friends are heading out and want to know where I am.” Jisung did his best to hide the slight disappointment from his voice. He didn’t want to say goodbye just yet, but he reasoned that he could ask Minho for his number. He would want that at least, surely. 

“Ah,” Minho said, fingers beginning to tap against the fabric of Jisung’s jeans.

“Yeah,” he murmured, locking his phone and beginning to shift. “I guess it’s time to head out.”

Minho laughed lightly, eyes looking at Jisung with a (hopefully?) hint of fondness. “I guess so.”

But, in that moment, Jisung decided he didn’t want it to end. Not yet, at least. So, maybe he’d throw the older a bone and see how he responded. “I-If I’m being honest, though . . . I kind of want to keep talking to you. If that’s okay?”

Minho laughed again, before looking back up at Jisung through his eyelashes. “Look,” he started, biting his bottom lip, the clear gloss mainly rubbed off at this point. “I don’t really  _ do  _ this, but I think you’re incredibly gorgeous and we get along well and I don’t want to say goodbye just yet and . . . I would  _ love  _ to kiss you right now. And my apartment is three blocks away. And I don’t have a roommate, either. So. Do what you will with that information.”

“Lee Minho,” Jisung said, cheeks flushed a deep pink he knew the older could see under the dim lighting. “Are you proposing that you’d like to take me home with you? At least buy a guy dinner first.”

“Oh, I plan to. If you’ll let me that is,” he said, a corner of his mouth raising in a half smile. The hand on his thigh squeezed a bit, making Jisung’s tummy feel warm. “However, I also really, really, want to see how pretty you’d look underneath me.”

“I,” Jisung choked out, already beginning to get his phone out again to text Felix . “I think I’d like to see how  _ hot  _ you’d look above me.”

“Say less, Han Jisung.” 

“Just, um, let me text my roommate really quick.”

**Quokka Sungie**

**11:43 PM**

**\- Uh, make that two of us going home with a hot guy**

**Sunshine Felix**

**11:43 PM**

**\- OMG**

**\- ok ok ok yes we love this for u**

**\- channie says to send us ur location just in case and stay safe**

**Quokka Sungie**

**11:44 PM**

**\- alsdkfja ok i will !!**

**\- love u, see u tomorrow !**

  
  


“Okay, I’m all good to go if you are,” Jisung said, pocketing his phone once again. 

Minho slid out of the booth, offering a hand to Jisung as he said, “I am more than good to go.”

The younger took it, a warm feeling flushing over him when Minho casually laced their fingers together. It felt so natural and Jisung would be lying if he said he wasn’t already falling a tiny bit in love with the man walking next to him. 

Leading the younger out of the club, Minho threw a glance at him. “My apartment is only a couple blocks away, but if you don’t want to walk, I can call a taxi.”

Jisung shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m perfectly fine walking. As long as you keep holding my hand.”

“Cute,” Minho breathed, squeezing his hand. “That is something I can definitely do.” 

The walk felt short, but maybe that was because the conversation between the two flowed so naturally. There weren’t any awkward pauses and Jisung didn’t feel like he had to put on a show to impress Minho. It felt natural and as if they had known each other for longer than just an hour in a dimly lit club. 

Whenever Minho stopped in front of his apartment building, Jisung couldn’t help but smile to himself. Minho saw it and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. “Sorry, I just realized I live really close by. Maybe a ten minute walk?”

Minho laughed, pulling the door open after swiping a key card. “Now that is good information for the future.” He held open the door for the other, before ducking in after him, placing a hand on the small of his back to lead Jisung to the elevator. 

“So,” Jisung started, pushing the hair out of his eyes, aware of the hand still on his back. “You said you don’t do this often?”

Minho shook his head, hand applying a light pressure when the elevator dinged, signaling for them to exit. “Not really. Scratch that—I’ve actually never done this. I don’t usually like people as fast as I liked you.”

“What made me so special, then?” Jisung asked, genuinely curious. 

“Hm,” the older hummed, stopping in front of a door and unlocking it, ushering the other inside. “Lots of things. I just felt a pull towards you, I suppose.” Minho paused, looking shy all of a sudden. “Too much?”

“Not at all,” Jisung said quickly, stepping closer to place his hands on Minho’s chest. It was firm. “I-I understand. I kind of felt it, too. Plus, I like the sappy talk. It’s cute.”

At that, Minho laughed loudly, a cute little  _ ha ha ha  _ that Jisung wanted to continue hearing for the rest of his life. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the younger’s forehead, making him almost melt. 

“Ah, how rude of me. Let me show you the place!” Minho said, toeing off his shoes, Jisung following suit. He led the younger through his apartment, giving him a quick tour. 

It was small but cozy. Neat but still lived in. Two big cat towers were in the living room, and there were toys everywhere. Jisung could tell how much Minho loved his animals just from a quick walk through, and he would be lying if he said that didn’t make his heart flutter even more. 

“Where are they?” Jisung asked, once they made it into Minho’s room. He tried not to focus on the bed pressed against the corner wall. 

“The cats? They always hide when someone comes over. Even my friends who they know. I’m sure they’ll make an appearance later, though.” Minho stepped closer to Jisung, hand reaching up to cup his cheek. “Is this okay? Are you thirsty or anything?”

And he almost melted  _ again  _ because were one night stands supposed to be this sweet? “N-No, I’m not. And, yes, this is okay. More than okay.”

“Can I finally kiss you?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

Minho leaned in, hand angling Jisung’s jaw so he could slot their lips together. It started off slow, just a relaxing slide of their lips against each other’s. Minho’s thumb was stroking back and forth across the soft skin of Jisung’s cheek, and in return he fisted the fabric of Minho’s shirt, pulling him closer still. 

Seeming to encourage Minho, he nibbled on Jisung’s lower lip, running his tongue along the abused flesh before slipping it into his mouth. Pushing them backwards, Minho moved one hand to grasp Jisung’s hip, holding him against the door. He tightened his grip when Jisung whimpered quietly into his mouth, fingers moving to grip the strands of orange and give a light tug. 

“Ah,” Jisung gasped, feeling Minho spread his legs with his knee, placing his thigh in between. Jisung couldn’t stop himself from automatically grinding his hips forward, finding the friction it provided to be  _ good _ . God, Minho’s thighs were so firm and  _ thick _ and for a second, Jisung imagined getting himself off just from riding his thigh. 

He tucked that thought away for (hopefully) another time. 

“Good job, baby,” Minho praised, guiding Jisung’s hips to keep their rhythm against his leg. The younger keened at that, and he could feel the uncomfortable wetness beginning to form in his underwear from his hardening cock. He didn’t know if he should be embarrassed or not at how worked up he was already, but he could also feel the hardness in Minho’s pants, so he figured it was okay.

With Jisung still pressed against his bedroom door, Minho’s hands crept underneath the fabric of his shirt, fingers dancing along his slim waist and lithe muscles. “Can I?” he breathed, continuing to move his hands up further, finding one of his nipples and rolling it between his fingers. 

Jisung’s breath got caught in his throat. “Mm, y-yes. But you, too.”

Minho smiled at that, making quick work of removing both of their shirts before grabbing at Jisung’s waist and lifting him up, back still pressed against the door. Jisung yelped, arms and legs wrapping around him. 

“Holy shit,” he murmured, pressing their foreheads together. “That was so fucking hot.”

“Oh?” Minho murmured, lips attaching to Jisung’s collar bone, sucking pretty marks along his skin. His hands moved to Jisung’s ass, squeezing him through his jeans. “Do you like being manhandled?”

Hands twisting in Minho’s hair, Jisung let his head fall back, granting him more access. “ _ Yes _ .”

Minho hummed against his skin before pulling away. With his hands still gripping onto Jisung’s ass, he pulled them away from the door, carrying Jisung over to his bed before dropping him on it, loving the way his hair flopped against his forehead. God, he was gorgeous. 

Planting his hands on either side of Jisung’s head, Minho climbed on to the bed, hovering above him. “How do you want to do this, pretty?” he asked breathily, planting small kisses along his jaw. 

“I,” he breathed, feeling his face flush a bright red. “I really, really want you to fuck me, Minho.” He felt the other smile against his cheek. 

“Oh, yeah? And how exactly do you want me to do that? I can think of quite a few ways.” He pressed another kiss to his cheek before moving to plant one on his forehead and nose. When his lips were hovering above Jisung’s own, he stopped. “Personally, I want to see you begging underneath me. But, the more that I think about it, seeing how good you would be able to take my cock while riding it? I like the sound of both options.”

Jisung swallowed, heavily, tilting his chin up to meet Minho’s lips with his own. “What if we did both?” he asked, smirking when he heard the sharp inhale of breath through the other’s nose. 

“Yes. Fuck,” Minho groaned, attaching their lips again. 

The kiss was messy and hot and incredibly wet. Minho kept sucking Jisung’s bottom lip into his mouth, driving the younger boy absolutely crazy. He let out a soft noise in the back of his throat when he felt the pressure of teeth biting down on his lip as well, hands finding their way to his orange hair, fingers tightening and pulling slightly. Minho let out a low moan at that, his hips moving to press against Jisung’s.

The younger sighed happily, raising his hips as well to meet the other’s. His mouth had fallen open and his entire body was relaxed, ready to let Minho do absolutely whatever he wanted with him. The thought of it made his cock twitch again in his underwear, the dampness beginning to become uncomfortable. 

“Wait, baby,” Minho breathed, pulling away a bit when Jisung had started rubbing his hand against the bulge in Minho’s pants. Jisung looked up at him, mouth slightly open and panting heavily. He looked confused and maybe a little worried? Minho dropped a light kiss on his nose. “Before we start, I just want to make sure we talk about what’s okay and what isn’t.”

“Oh,” Jisung said, leaning up on his elbows, blinking a couple times to try and clear away the fog he was in. “Yeah, that makes sense. Um, well, honestly? I kind of get off on having someone be a bit more dominant to me. N-Nothing crazy, but I like it to be more rough. Like, I like to be manhandled and, uh, I like some light slapping and stuff like that, I guess.”

Minho hummed, rubbing his hand up and down Jisung’s side, his other arm holding him up above him. “Okay, all of that sounds good. I can’t lie, I like being in control so that works out perfectly. For slapping. . . do you like it if it’s on your thighs or ass? Or your face?”

“Yeah, ass and thighs are really, really good. No face hitting though,” he answered, ignoring the heat he could feel on his face. “I also--and don’t make fun of me, okay? I really like the thought of being  _ someone’s _ . Like, I don’t want to be Jisung, I want to be  _ your  _ Jisung. Or, I like being called names as long as I’m still yours.” He stopped himself, coughing. “Or, I mean, whoever I’m doing this with, their Jisung.”

“You’re adorable,” Minho said. “So you would like it if I called you  _ my  _ pretty baby?  _ My  _ needy slut?”

Jisung swallowed, holding eye contact with the boy above him. His hand went to hold on to one of Minho’s biceps, and he almost  _ moaned  _ at feeling the twitch of the hard muscle underneath his palm. “Yeah. I-I like to be called pretty. I like being told I’m good and I like to be praised.” Jisung, closed his eyes, already feeling himself slipping away. “Am I being good right now?”

“Fuck. God, Jisung, you’re being perfect right now,” Minho breathed, finally lowering himself so he was almost completely on top of the other. “But, one more thing before we get started, baby. Can you look at me, Jisung?”

The other boy nodded, opening his eyes again. Seemingly pleased, Minho gave him a little pat on his thigh before talking. “You know the color system, right? Green, yellow, red?”

Jisung nodded. “Yeah. Go, slow down, stop.” 

“Okay, good. Don’t be afraid to communicate with me, okay? I want you to feel good and if at any point it gets too much, you can say red. I’ll stop, no questions asked. Okay? Can you do that, baby?”

The younger only nodded, making the older sigh lightly, shaking his head. The pat he gave Jisung on his thigh was a bit harder this time, making Jisung jump a bit. “Jisung. . . I need you to tell me you can do that. Use your words, okay?”

“O-Okay. Yes, Minho, I can do that.”

“Good,” he said, before finally,  _ finally _ , putting his lips on Jisung’s once more. The younger immediately reacted, mouth falling open quickly, and letting out a blissful sigh when he felt Minho’s tongue against his own. 

He wrapped his arms around the older’s neck, fingernails lightly scraping against the skin. He let out a sigh into Minho’s mouth, tightening his grip when he felt the other’s tongue tracing the roof of his mouth. God, he was a good kisser. Maybe the best Jisung had ever had. 

Minho placed a strong hand on Jisung’s cheek, thumb stroking the skin under his eye, his other hand tightening its hold on Jisung’s waist. He tilted Jisung’s jaw a bit, allowing the kiss to be deeper. Jisung moaned happily at that, mouth automatically falling open even more. 

God, the kiss was absolutely  _ filthy _ and Jisung could feel a bit of saliva dribble out of the corner of his mouth. He didn’t care though- in all honesty he found it only made it hotter. Minho pulled away, tongue darting out between his lips to break the bit of saliva connecting them. Jisung whimpered at that.

Minho immediately began trailing hot kisses down his cheeks and chin, warm lips finding a home along the skin of Jisung’s neck and collarbone, sucking more bruises onto the tanned skin. Jisung’s hands played in Minho’s hair, eyes falling shut and head dropping unceremoniously against the pillow behind him. It felt good. 

But when Minho attached his lips to a spot right under his jawline and  _ sucked  _ harshly, teeth biting down, Jisung couldn’t stop the  _ whine  _ from leaving his mouth. He felt Minho laugh against his skin, pulling away for just a moment. 

“I’m assuming you’re sensitive there, baby?”

“Mm,” Jisung hummed, teeth worrying his lower lip. He was afraid he would start tasting blood with how much he was chewing the delicate skin. Minho seemed to pick up on it, however, and placed one more kiss on the deep mark he left before lifting himself up on his forearms again.

“Baby, don’t hurt your lips by biting on them too much. They’re too pretty for that,” Minho said softly, hand finding its way in Jisung’s hair, stroking it back from his hot face. Jisung only turned his face so his cheek was pressed against the pillow. 

“I-I . . .” he didn’t know how to ask the question, afraid Minho would make fun of him. 

“What?” the older asked, eyes filled with concern. “Tell me, baby, or I’m going to stop, okay?”

“No!” Jisung immediately whimpered, turning his face so he was looking right at Minho again. “Please, please, don’t stop. . . Minho, please stay.”

“Sh,” he soothed. “I will stay, I promise, but tell me what’s on your mind first.”

Jisung closed his eyes, feeling the reassuring circles Minho was drawing on his hip with his thumb. “I’ve been told I’m too loud before,” he confessed. Before the other could say anything, though, he continued. “And I can already tell you don’t care about that, but it’s hard to break the habit. But, uh, through that, I’ve kind of learned that I like it when I’m forced to be quiet. Like, if I’m getting off and my roommate is home, I keep myself quiet by putting my fingers in my mouth or biting my lips until it hurts or . . . yeah. Ah,” Jisung said, covering his face, “please don’t make fun of me.”

“Jisung,” Minho started, grabbing onto his wrist to move his hands away. “First, don’t hide your pretty face from me. Second, you’re absolutely correct in saying I don’t mind. I  _ love  _ the fact that you’re so responsive. God, it’s already driving me crazy and we’ve barely even started.”

Jisung felt a surge of happiness run through him at Minho’s words. “Really?”

“Really,” he answered back, pressing a soft kiss to Jisung’s lips. “But as for keeping you quiet. . . as much as I want to hear you scream my name, the thought of being able to shut you up with my fingers in your mouth is—incredibly hot.” He pressed another kiss to Jisung’s lips, this one a bit more heated. Jisung could feel the other’s fingers tracing the apple of his cheek, moving down to run along his jaw, and finally stop just under his bottom lip. 

“So,” Minho said, voice dropping lower. “Let’s try something.”

“Try something?” Jisung asked, cock twitching in his pants. He almost forgot about his neglected dick, but now that’s all he could think about. “Like what?”

“I want to hear you, Jisungie. I want you to absolutely  _ beg  _ for me. But if you start getting bratty with me or begging  _ too  _ much and telling me what to do, I’m going to shut your pretty little mouth up with my fingers. Only when you’re good will I take them out again, okay? Think you can do that for me, baby? Does that sound like something you’d like?”

Jisung immediately whined at that, mouth falling open again. “Yes,  _ yes _ , I can do that. And maybe if I’m good . . . will you fuck my mouth with your cock?”

“Jesus,” Minho breathed out, practically  _ growling  _ as he pressed heated and wet kisses against Jisung’s lips. “Fuck, yes, if you’re a good boy I’ll make sure I fuck your mouth nice and rough. Make it so you can’t talk in the morning.”

Jisung shivered at that, legs falling open even more to allow the older to  _ finally  _ press their hips together again. “Please, Minho.” 

Minho started grinding their hips together in earnest now, his cock growing impossibly harder each time Jisung let out a high pitched whine or breathy moan. His hands worked their way down to the zipper on Jisung’s jeans, undoing them and tapping on his pelvic bone so he would lift his hips up. He pulled them down the swell of his ass, removing his boxers at the same time. 

“You too, hyung,” Jisung murmured, eyes focused on the very obvious tent in the other’s pants. “Wanna see.” 

Minho just raised an eyebrow at him, and he quickly caught himself, whispering out a quick, “Please.”

Making quick work of his pants and underwear, Minho threw them blindly on the floor and then reached over to his bedside table, taking out the bottle of lube he kept there, along with a condom. 

“You ready for me to stretch you, baby?” Minho asked, already beginning to squirt the liquid along his fingers, rubbing them together. 

“Yes, yes,  _ yes _ .” He was panting, making grabby hands at the older. Not wanting to punish him for his cuteness, Minho just laughed softly and obeyed, moving closer so Jisung could place his hands on his shoulders. 

Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, Minho tapped Jisung’s thigh with his clean hand. “Spread your pretty legs for me, baby boy.”

Obeying quickly, Jisung let them fall open, breath hitching as he felt a slicked up finger running along his rim, getting him wet and ready before pushing it in. 

“Mm,” Jisung hummed, nails scratching the back of Minho’s neck. Jisung was a lot of things, but one thing he was in particular was needy for wanting to be filled. It didn’t even have to be a big toy or anything, he just liked having  _ something  _ in him. 

So, he let himself go completely boneless under Minho’s care, completely blissed out when he felt him add another finger. He already knew he was slipping away into his headspace, as he felt the rough pads of Minho’s fingers rubbing against the inside of his walls, thumb stroking the outside of his rim. 

“Hey,” Minho murmured, pressing a kiss against his nose, wrist twisting as he continued to stretch him open with two fingers. “You with me, Sungie?”

Jisung almost didn’t answer, too content in the pleasure building in his stomach. “Mhm, yes. I just—really, really like being filled. Feels  _ good _ , hyu-ung.” He choked on his last word as Minho found that sweet bundle of nerves, gently pressing his fingers against it and rubbing it. “Want your cock, I’m ready.”

Minho ignored him, scissoring his fingers and continuing to stretch him. “Jisung—”

“God, please,” Jisung whimpered, hand desperately gripping at Minho’s hair, eyes watering. He knew he was starting to get bratty, but he knew that this would make Minho be a bit more rough with him. That, and maybe Jisung  _ was  _ falling into his sub space a bit too fast and he genuinely felt like he was going to cry if he didn’t get the older’s cock in him soon. “Please, please, Minho. I  _ need  _ you. Need more, please.”

“Shh, baby, I want to make sure I stretch you enough. Don’t want it to hurt you, so be patient, okay? Or I’m going to make you wait longer.”

“N-No,  _ please _ , Min -” 

“Baby, what did I say about being a brat?” Minho growled, adding a third finger without warning, smirking at the way Jisung’s eyes practically rolled back, a choked moan leaving his swollen lips. He then brought his other hand up to Jisung’s mouth, prodding at his lips and pushing his index and middle finger in between the soft lumps of flesh. Jisung’s reaction was immediate, eyes falling shut and lips closing around his fingers prettily. He made a content noise in the back of his throat, tongue lapping between the spaces of Minho’s long fingers. Those same fingers that were currently pumping in and out of his ass, the wet squelch of the lube only turning him on more. 

“Christ, Jisung, you’re perfect. Sucking on my fingers like the good slut you are,” Minho growled, eyes absolutely transfixed on the boy beneath him. Jisung opened his eyes again, and they were even glassier than they were previously.  _ Shit _ . It was because of him that Jisung was like this and in such a deep headspace. That thought alone was enough for him to pull his fingers out and grab a condom from the box sitting next to them. 

He pulled his fingers out of Jisung’s mouth with a light pop, a string of saliva connecting them to Jisung’s swollen lips. He reached down, wiping at the corner of his mouth, Jisung pressing one more kiss against the pads of his fingers. 

He quickly tore open the condom with his teeth, and started to roll it onto his aching dick, but a whine from Jisung stopped him. 

“No,” he whimpered. “W-Wanna  _ feel  _ you in me. Want you to cum inside so I can keep it in.”

“Shit, Jisung,” Minho breathed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in and out through his nose, hand squeezing the base of his cock. “Next time, okay? You’re in too deep of a headspace for us to make that call tonight, baby.”

Jisung only shook his head, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. “‘M not, I promise. Please, I just—wanna feel you so, so bad.”

And in that moment, Minho truly had to say a prayer up to whoever was listening because how the hell was he supposed to maintain his self control when the most gorgeous boy he’d ever seen was writhing beneath him, absolutely begging to be filled by him. 

With a final resolve made, Minho continued rolling the condom on, grabbing more lube and squirting a good amount on his fingers. Seeing it, Jisung whimpered again, shaking his head. But, before he could say anything else, a firm slap landed on his slim thigh. 

“Jisung,” Minho warned. “I’ve already told you, no. Now, are you going to listen to me and be good for me? Or are you going to be a little brat about it?”

He didn’t answer right away, making Minho raise a brow before landing another slap on him—this one harder than the last. Jisung yelped, cheeks flushing with color and dick twitching in response to the sting.

“I-I want to be good. I’m sorry,” Jisung murmured, eyes cast down in a look of shyness. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Minho breathed, grabbing the pillow from under Jisung’s head and placed it under the small of his back instead. He pulled him closer to him, and Jisung’s ankles automatically hooked around Minho’s waist. “If you keep behaving well, I’ll reward you with something. What would you like?”

Jisung seemed to preen at that, his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of pink. “If I’m good, will hyung at least cum on my face—after fucking my mouth?”

Minho had to be dead. There was no way an angel so perfect could be walking on the same earth as him. “Fuck—yes, of course baby. But you have to earn it, okay?”

The younger nodded his head quickly, wiping away a drop of sweat settling on his forehead. “Yes. Thank you.”

“Of course, pretty,” Minho murmured, leaning down to gently press a kiss to Jisung’s lips. Even in the heat of the moment, his heart felt like it was going to burst with adoration. Jisung wasn’t just a fuck—he could tell already. And so he told him that, whispering it sweetly against the other’s lips. 

Jisung’s ankles only tightened around Minho’s waist, a gentle whimper falling from his lips. “Me too,” he said quietly, his teeth catching on the older’s bottom lip. 

“Good,” Minho replied, lining his dick up against Jisung’s hole, fluttering in anticipation. “Are you ready for me, baby? I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

Jisung nodded quickly. “Yes, please. I’m ready, I’m ready.”

Slowly, Minho began pushing against the tight ring of muscle, eyes fluttering shut.  _ Fuck _ , Jisung felt so  _ good _ . The warm heat of the boy beneath him had him groaning, but he made sure to move slowly, not wanting to hurt him. 

“Oh, god,” Jisung whimpered, throwing his head back. “Please, Minho, I-I can take it all. Want to take it all and be good for you.”

And this time, Minho listened to him, pushing himself the rest of the way in until his thighs were pressed firmly against Jisung’s backside. Said boy let out a high pitched moan, his head falling back against one of the pillows behind him. 

“You okay?” Minho asked quickly. Jisung nodded his head, whispering a breathy  _ yes _ , and that was all the confirmation he needed. 

He began moving in a steady rhythm, hips grinding down against Jisung every time he was completely in him. Jisung’s legs remained tight around him, trying to pull him even closer than they already were. 

“Shit,” Minho choked out. “You feel so good, baby. So good for me, so pretty, so perfect.”

The younger’s hands scrambled to find purchase on his biceps in response to that, nails leaving red crescent marks on the skin. “Please, I want to be a good boy. W-Want to make you feel so good.”

“Sh,” Minho soothed him, delivering a particular sharp thrust that made Jisung yelp. “You’re doing great. My beautiful Jisungie feels so fucking tight and hot.”

Jisung nodded, a happy sound in the back of his throat. The hands on Minho’s biceps moved to his broad back, nails scraping up and down. There would definitely be marks there tomorrow. 

He continued lifting his hips the best he could to try and meet Minho’s thrusts, hand moving down to try and grab at his leaking cock to get some more relief. However, Minho saw and stopped his movements immediately, grabbing Jisung’s wrist and pinning it above his head. 

“No touching, Sung. Not yet,” he said lowly, grip tightening. Jisung squirmed. “You haven’t earned it yet, okay?”

“But—”

Minho directed Jisung’s other wrist above his head to join the other, his hand able to hold both of his wrists tightly, pressing them down into the mattress. Quickly, Minho pressed a kiss to Jisung’s hot cheek, slightly loosening his hold. “Color?”

Again, his stomach felt warm from how cute Minho was. “Green. Thank you.”

With that, Minho’s grip tightened and he resumed his thrusting into the younger boy, slowly starting to pick up the pace. He began mouthing against the warm skin of Jisung’s neck, leaving wet kisses in his wake. He would suck and nip occasionally before continuing to move down, eventually finding one of Jisung’s nipples and slowly circling his tongue around the erect bud. 

“ _ Minho _ ,” the younger cried, back arching off the bed. 

He simply hummed in response, continuing to suck and scrape his teeth against it, blowing a breath of cool air against the skin before moving on to the other. Timing the sucking with his thrusts, he bit down gently at the same time he slammed into Jisung, hitting his prostate. Jisung was wiggling his wrists, trying to get them from Minho’s hard grip. The older only squeezed them harder, the ache making Jisung go absolutely  _ crazy _ . It all felt too good, but he just wanted to touch him and hold on to him for dear life.

“Hyung, hyung, need to touch you,” Jisung breathed, words choppy and breathless. “Please.”

And how could Minho say no? “Okay, honey.” 

Releasing his grip, he brought Jisung’s wrists to his lips, placing gentle kisses on the red skin. Shit, that would probably bruise. Just as he was about to apologize, Jisung pulled his mouth back down to press against his own. 

“Thank you, Minho. I can’t wait to see what they look like tomorrow.”

Shit.

“How did I manage to find the most perfect boy tonight?” Minho breathed, pulling out of Jisung and placing his hands on his hips to flip them over. Jisung, now on top of the older, had his eyes opened wide, clearly not expecting the readjustment. 

The surprise left his face as Minho lifted him up and seated him back on his cock, pleasure taking over. He tilted his head back, eyes shut in bliss. 

“Feel . . . so full.”

And then, Jisung made direct eye contact with Minho and started riding his dick like the end of the fucking world was near. His thighs were flexing with each movement, lithe body looking like a fucking masterpiece on top of Minho.

“A-Ah,” Jisung whimpered, his hard and dripping cock hitting his stomach with each bounce. And Minho was  _ transfixed  _ on the sight. Not to mention watching the way Jisung’s hole practically sucked his cock in each time. Minho didn’t know if he would ever see anything so gorgeous again. 

“Shit,” Minho cursed, hands tightening their grip on the younger’s waist. 

“Please, wanna see marks there tomorrow,” Jisung whimpered, pupils blown and teeth biting into his bottom lip.

All he could do was grunt and tighten his hold even more against his slim waist. “You’re such a slut, aren’t you, baby?  _ My  _ pretty slut, you only want to be like this for me, huh? Isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Jisung cried, head falling forward between his shoulders. “O-Only want  _ you _ . I’m  _ your  _ pretty baby —  _ your  _ perfect slut.”

“Look at me, baby,” Minho said lowly, holding Jisung’s hips firmly so he couldn’t move much, other than the circling of his hips.

And when he did, Minho felt his heart stop. Jisung was sat prettily on his cock, eyes sparkling with unshed tears and hands splayed over Minho’s firm chest. His shoulders were moving quickly with his breathing, dick standing erect and a furious shade of red at the tip. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Minho murmured, wonder filling his voice. His heart skipped a beat when Jisung let out a surprised noise—small and cute in the back of his throat. 

“M-Minho,” he whimpered, falling forward so his face was smushed again the older’s neck, damp from sweat. He lazily mouthed at the skin, warm puffs of air escaping his spit-slicked lips as he felt Minho’s hands firmly grab his ass, directing him to move up and down on his cock again.

“Come on, Sungie. Finish riding me like a good boy,” Minho whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss against the shell. He felt Jisung nod, before lifting himself up again, legs straining to move. “There you go. Perfect,” he praised. 

And Jisung continued to do his best, ignoring the burning in his thighs, and instead focusing on the way Minho was reaching  _ everything  _ perfectly. He fisted his hands against his chest, feeling himself moving more quickly with the need to please the older. He could feel himself slipping even more — a space so deep he’d only been a couple times. All he wanted was for Minho’s cock to stay in him forever and for the older to feel so good he never thought of anyone again. 

“Minho, Minho, Minho,” Jisung whimpered, toes curling in pleasure as he continued to bounce on the older’s cock. He could feel the tears beginning to spill over and he choked on his next words as he splayed his hands against Minho’s chest, arms shaking and almost collapsing on top of him. “M-Minho, please, need you.”

He was  _ shaking _ , completely losing control over his tears and the noises coming out of his mouth. He felt like unless Minho threw him down on the bed and fucked him hard enough to land into next week, he would  _ die _ . 

“Sh,” Minho soothed him, hand cradling the back of his head, bringing him down so their foreheads were pressed together. Minho swiped his tears away with his thumb, whispering praises to the boy on top of him. “I’m right here, pretty, calm down. You’re doing so good for me. You’ve been riding me so good, haven’t you, baby?”

“Yeah,” Jisung whimpered, tears continuing to fall as a quiet sob left his mouth. It just felt so  _ fucking good  _ and Minho was the perfect amount of sweet and dominant that he couldn’t take it. 

“Good boy,” Minho whispered, one hand reaching back to cup Jisung’s ass, squeezing one of his cheeks before placing a slap on it, hard enough that Jisung jumped at that, clenching hot and tight around Minho. “Now I’m going to fuck you and make you cum, okay? I want to hear how good I make you feel.”

Before Jisung could even finish processing Minho’s words, he felt himself being lifted off his cock before being manhandled and thrown on his back. Before he could even whine at the loss of being filled, Minho had thrusted into him again, hitting  _ right  _ where he needed to. 

“Fuck!” Jisung yelped, eyes shutting, his hands grabbing onto Minho’s broad shoulders. His blunt nails were scraping against the skin of his back, creating angry red marks. “Feels so fucking good, baby.”  _ This  _ was exactly what he needed and he thanked god Minho already knew without having to tell him.

Unable to get any words out, Minho just groaned loud and deep before quickening the rhythm of his hips. The wet sound of skin slapping on skin and Jisung’s high pitched moans were surely going to get him a noise complaint, but he really could care less. The only thing that mattered to him was the beautiful boy beneath him who was still  _ crying  _ in pleasure, mumbling out praises and breathy calls of  _ Minho, Minho, Minho _ . For fuck’s sake, he was even  _ drooling  _ out of the corner of his mouth. 

“Jisung,” he said, and the boy immediately opened his eyes, wet with tears. “Go on and touch yourself for me, baby. Cum like a good boy and I’ll give you your reward, okay?”

His eyes squinted in confusion before lighting up in remembrance. “O-Okay,” he hiccuped, moving one of his hands to grab his untouched cock. 

His reaction was immediate—the hand still resting on Minho’s back, flew to the back of his head to tangle his fingers in his hair, tugging sharply. The burst of pain only made Minho moan breathily, slowing the pace of his hips but thrusting with so much force that Jisung inched upward on the bed with each one. 

“So good, baby. God, you’re so pretty,” Minho said, fondness swelling in his chest at the sight of Jisung, nodding quickly, broken whimpers bouncing off the walls. 

“Please. Kiss me, hyung, please, please—”

Minho’s mouth pressed hotly against his own, tongues immediately finding each other. Honestly, it was less of a kiss and more of the pressing of open mouths against the other. They were both panting against each other, the air between them hot. 

Minho sucked on his tongue and Jisung keened at it, hand moving faster and faster over his weeping cock. 

“Close,” he whined. “So, so, close, hyung. Please, tell me I’m good. I want to make you feel good—shit—want to be the only one you think about.” His words were beginning to slur together, gasps breaking them up. 

“You’re perfect. So perfect, Jisungie, making me feel so fucking good. Feel better than anyone else. Now, come on. Cum for me, pretty. Let me hear your pretty voice, baby,” Minho said, willing away his own orgasm. He promised Jisung, afterall, and the boy had been nothing less than absolutely phenomenal. 

“ _ Minho _ .” 

And Jisung came so hard, his legs locked around Minho and  _ shaking _ . Head thrown back against the pillow, he wrapped his arms tightly around Minho, pulling him close through the aftershock, nails helplessly scratching at whatever part of the boy he could reach. He was completely out of breath and felt absolutely boneless, unable to stop himself from clenching and unclenching around Minho’s still hard dick, face wet with tears and drool. 

“So perfect for me, baby. You did so wonderful,” Minho praised, jaw locked as he tried to calm himself down. He distracted himself by cooing sweetly at the younger boy, wiping his tears away with his thumb. He pressed multiple kisses to his face—his nose, cheeks, chin, forehead—wanting to comfort Jisung and praise him as he came out of such a deep headspace.

At the gentle affection, Jisung could only whimper before unhooking his ankles and pulling Minho’s lips to his again. He pecked them softly once, twice, before whispering, “Please, cum on my face now, hyung. You  _ promised _ you would.”

And, fuck, as if he wouldn’t immediately do anything to fulfill Jisung’s wishes. 

“Okay, yeah. Shit,” Minho cursed, quickly pulling out and ripping the condom off, throwing it on the floor. Jisung stumbled off the bed, kneeling on the floor in between Minho’s spread legs. Immediately, he wrapped his hand around his hard and aching cock, loving the feel of it against his palm. 

Swirling his thumb around the head, gathering precum to slick down the rest of the length, he began pumping his length in earnest, bringing his lips to mouth at it. He poked out his tongue, dragging it up the prominent vein before swirling it around the tip of his cock, and taking it into his mouth.

Minho’s hands found purchase in his hair, lightly tugging at it and mumbling out praises. It only made Jisung moan and take his length even further into his mouth. Soon enough, he had his nose pressed against the coarse hair, mouth stretched prettily around his dick, and eyes looking up at Minho through thick eyelashes. He made a noise in the back of his throat, looking at Minho expectantly. 

“What is it, pretty?”

Jisung pulled off, his lips making a slight  _ pop  _ sound. He rested his cheek on Minho’s thigh. “You said you’d fuck my mouth, hyung. Please? I-I was good, right?”

The older almost choked, before running a gentle hand through Jisung’s hair. “You’re still doing good, Jisung. Alright, I’ll give you what you earned— but tap my leg twice if you need me to stop, okay?”

“Okay!” he said happily, before placing his mouth on his leaking cock once more. Taking a deep breath, he placed Minho’s hands on the back of his head before closing his eyes.

And,  _ fuck _ , it felt good. Minho bucked his hips up slightly, pulling the younger’s head back down on his length with each thrust up. Jisung’s mouth was wet and warm and the noises he was making made the heat coiling in his stomach burn even more. Minho himself could barely keep his breathy moans under control and hearing Jisung whining around a mouthful of his dick was something he never knew he needed. But now he didn’t know if he could live without it. 

And it didn’t take long until Minho came undone. After all the build up and fucking Jisung through his own orgasm, to having him between his legs, Minho knew he was a deadman. As soon as he saw Jisung rubbing at his own hardening length again, he knew he was done for. He gently tugged at his hair, guiding Jisung off of him. His own hand wrapped around his length, jerking himself off quickly and sloppily.

Jisung practically purred when he saw the tensing of Minho’s abs and his eyes fluttered shut as he felt the first warm drop of cum land on his face. His hand moved faster against his own cock, hips bucking up into his palm, and coming  _ again  _ at seeing and  _ tasting _ Minho come undone. 

Minho was swearing, a noise close to a whimper leaving his throat and he continued to pump himself through his orgasm. 

Hard as it was to do, Minho forced his eyes to stay open so he could watch the absolute  _ beauty  _ that was Han Jisung sitting between his legs, face stained with his cum, and his own release sitting against the lithe muscles of his stomach. And, fuck, if he hadn’t just had the most mindblowing orgasm of his life, he would have came again from seeing the fucking  _ smile  _ on Jisung’s lips as he felt the rest of his cum land on his face, thighs still shaking as he came down from the high. 

“Holy shit. You came again, baby? You liked sucking me off that much?” Minho breathed, leaning back on his elbows, hand running through Jisung’s sweaty hair. “Fuck, you look so good right now.”

Jisung finally opened his eyes, pupils blown wide, a mix of sweat, tears, drool, and cum on his face. “Mhm, I’ve always liked having a pretty dick in my mouth. Also, take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Minho just laughed in disbelief, loving his boldness. “I wish, baby, but I genuinely don’t think I could even get up to get my phone. Now, come here, fuck.” He gently helped Jisung back on the bed, laying him down against the disarray of pillows. 

God, he was gorgeous. He trailed his fingers up his neck until they were resting on his cheek. He gathered a bit of the cum that was on the apple of his cheek, before bringing it to Jisung’s lips. Wordlessy, he opened his mouth and sucked on Minho’s fingers, licking between them to get all the cum off. 

“M-Mine too,” Jisung whispered, eyes falling shut. 

Understanding what he meant, he dragged his fingers through the mess of cum on Jisung’s stomach before collecting some of his release that was on his chin, bringing it to the boy’s mouth. And Minho continued to do that, until his face and stomach were almost completely clean. Pulling his fingers out of his mouth with a final pop, Minho sat back up, running his clean hand through his hair. 

“You’re so good,” he said gently, taking Jisung’s hand in his and kissing the back of it. 

“Mm,” he breathed, a toothy smile taking over his features. “Cuddle me?”

“In a minute, let me get some stuff to clean us up, okay? I’ll be right back, baby,” Minho murmured, standing up, about to make his way to the bathroom that was attached to his room. A light grip on his wrist stopped him, though. 

“Wait,  _ please  _ don’t go. I’m sorry, I-I want you to stay here, Minho. Don’t want to be alone,” he whispered, cheeks bursting with pretty pools of red. 

Minho just smiled gently at him, leaning down to press a long kiss to his forehead. “I know, I want to be with you too. But, I’ve got to get some stuff to clean you up and make sure you’re okay. I’ll be right back and you’ll be able to see me through that door there, okay? Does that sound like something we can do?”

Embarrassed, Jisung nodded his head. “Yeah. Sorry, I don’t know why—”

“Babe, it’s because you just came out of a really vulnerable state. It’s okay, I like knowing you feel safe with me.”

“Okay,” he said, letting his lips pull upward into a smile, feeling warm from the pet name being used outside of the bed. He watched Minho blow an over exaggerated kiss at him as he walked away into what looked like a bathroom. And, like he said, Jisung could still see him. 

The younger hummed, body feeling like jelly. He always needed a lot of affection after sex, and aftercare was one of the biggest ways he got that, so after being talked down and out of his head he was more than okay with the older stepping away for a moment. In fact, it almost made him feel better knowing he left so he could come back to take care of him. 

With his eyes closed in contentment, he heard Minho walk back into the room and then felt a warm cloth gently cleaning his face. It smelled of lavender as Minho made sure to get under his chin and neck too, where drool had slipped down. He sighed happily, chest feeling warm with the gentleness and care Minho was using while cleaning him up. 

The silence was comfortable, and after Minho finished wiping away the mess of Jisung’s cum on his stomach, he grabbed another clean cloth he had dampened as well. 

“Can you turn over for me, baby?” Minho asked gently. Jisung just nodded and lazily rolled onto his stomach, pillowing his cheek against his folded arms. “Spread your legs just a little for me. Perfect, Sung.”

He thought he would be embarrassed at the idea of his hot hookup cleaning the most intimate parts of his body (because, come on, this was different than just the sex. Aftercare itself was incredibly intimate. To him at least.) but instead, he was completely relaxed. He already trusted Minho, obviously. 

“Alright,” Minho murmured once he was done. A warm hand was gently rubbing in the rest of the lotion he had put on his ass and thighs where he spanked him. “Are you okay wearing some of my clothes to bed? They might be a little loose but we’re pretty close to the same size.”

“That’s okay,” Jisung answered softly, turning back over before sitting up on the bed. Minho had already put on some clothes - a pair of loose sweats and a loose crop top - and washed his face as he walked back over to him. He handed him an oversized t-shirt and pair of cotton shorts. Quickly dressing himself, he settled back on the bed before smiling softly at Minho. 

The older returned the smile, cupping his cheeks between his hands. “You are perfect, Han Jisung.”

He could only blush. “ _ Hyung _ .”

Minho  _ giggled  _ all high pitched and soft and it made Jisung’s insides absolutely melt. “Come on, can you walk to the bathroom with me? I have an extra toothbrush you can use before we go to bed.”

“Hmm,” Jisung thought, tilting his head to the side and tapping his index finger against his puffed up cheek as if he was thinking hard. “I don’t know, babe, I just got my brains fucked out of me.”

Minho rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “Fine. Arms up, princess.” And with the same ease he had used earlier in the night, Minho lifted him up, hands holding him by the thighs before walking towards his bathroom. This time, instead of feeling the heaviness of arousal in his gut, he only felt his heart turn gooey at the display of strength and care.

The domesticity of the situation had Jisung all soft and warm. Here he was, sitting on the counter (Minho gently placed him on it in the bathroom) brushing his teeth with the hot guy he met at a club on a Saturday night. 

But it didn’t feel like Minho was just some guy he had met only a few hours before. It was almost like they had always known each other. Jisung hoped Minho felt the same way.

After their teeth were cleaned and Minho applied some more lotion on to his bruising wrists, they giggled some more to each other before Minho told him to wait there. Through the doorway, he could see the older boy stripping the dirty sheets off his bed before putting clean ones on and grabbing some fuzzy blankets from his closet. 

When he came back to get Jisung, the younger simply cooed at him and pressed a long kiss to his cheek before they went to lay in the freshly made bed. It was nice, Jisung thought as he lay next to Minho, cheek pressed against his warm chest.

“Are you feeling okay?” Minho asked gently, fingers trailing up and down his spine. “You were in a pretty deep headspace, baby, is there anything else you need me to do?”

“Mm, no. You’ve been perfect, Minho. Really, thank you,” Jisung murmured, almost falling asleep from the gentle threading of Minho’s fingers through his hair. 

“For what? Being amazing?” Minho giggled, slinging an arm over his waist and pulling him even closer against his side. 

“Well, for one: maybe the most mind blowing sex I’ve ever had,” Jisung said, a breathy giggle coming from his lips. “But also for all of this. For taking care of me after and cuddling me. Hell, most of my hookups end with me walking home at 1 AM.” 

He had meant it to be a bit of a joke, but the way Minho tensed slightly underneath him made him make a noise of confusion. “What?”

“You just don’t have to thank me, is all. I liked taking care of you just as much as the rest of what we did — plus it’s important, Jisung. You deserve to be taken care of after being in such a space. Also,” Minho said, dropping a kiss onto the crown of his head, “You’re stuck with me now, so cuddles and sleeping over is a part of the deal, okay? No more walking home and no more not getting treated the way you deserve.”

Jisung could only stare up at Minho with wide eyes. Even after  _ everything  _ they had done tonight, his simple confession had Jisung’s heart beating out of his chest. 

It was Minho’s turn to ask, “What?”

“You’re perfect.” It’s all he could say, really. 

“Oh, I know, baby,” Minho said, laughing at the soft hit Jisung landed on his chest. Still, Jisung joined him, their soft giggles echoing in the quiet of Minho’s bedroom. 

When their laughter and hushed whispers quieted down, Minho simply flipped onto his side and smiled at Jisung over his shoulder. “Now come over here and spoon me and I will make you the world’s best omelette in the morning.” 

Scooting over so his front was pressed against his back, Jisung just placed a kiss on his shoulder before draping his arm over his waist. His hand went under Minho’s shirt, resting on the hard muscles of his abdomen. “While you don’t have to bribe me to be the big spoon, I’ll take you up on the offer. Good night, Minho.”

“Good night, Jisungie.”

* * *

Jisung awoke to the feeling of scratching. Well, not scratching, really. It felt like — sandpaper? 

“ _ Meow~” _

Opening his eyes, he was met face to face with an orange cat, the nose covered by a big white patch of fur. Jisung stared at the cat, trying to remember which one it was from the pictures Minho had shown him last night. 

Soonie? 

The cat blinked slowly at him, before yawning and laying back down against his chest. Jisung wanted to cry it was so cute, but he also wanted to know where Minho was, since he wasn’t next to him. Part of him wanted to immediately go to worrying, but the more rational part knew that after everything they did last night, Minho had probably only just stepped away and would be coming back soon.

He didn’t have to wait long because he saw a head of orange hair peek around the door frame. “Ah, Jisungie! Good morning, it looks like my little Soonie found you.”

And in that moment, Jisung knew there was no hope. He was utterly lost for this man he met last night, with his messy hair and puffy eyes, the biggest smile on his face looking at the two of them. 

“Yeah. She’s cute, I like her,” Jisung murmured, his index finger rubbing between her eyes. She seemed to like it, body sinking even further against him. 

Minho walked over to the bed before sitting back down. “She’s been with me for a long time. I’m glad she’s showing she likes you so quick — must be a sign of approval, right?”

The younger blushed, lips pushing into a pout. “You can’t just say cute stuff like that so early in the morning, hyung.”

“Ah, alright, alright,” he said, reaching over to lift Soonie from Jisung before gently setting her down on the floor. “But, I want to cuddle you instead.”

Minho adjusted the two of them so they were facing each other, legs tangled under the blankets and Jisung nestled against his shoulder. It was nice and felt… perfect, in a way.

“How are you feeling?” The older asked, playing with the strands of hair that had fallen against his forehead.

“Good. Like,  _ really  _ good. I’m going to be feeling it for a few days but,” Jisung said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, “you could’ve been even rougher with me. I don’t think the marks on my wrists are going to last as long as I’d like them to.”

Minho looked down at him, eyes wide in disbelief and a toothy smile on display. “You are  _ evil  _ Han Jisung. My old heart can’t take this so early!”

Jisung just giggled, pressing a quick kiss to the older’s chin.

“But, now that you’ve tested my patience, I’ll be sure not to be as lenient next time,” Minho murmured as an afterthought, hand reaching down to squeeze Jisung’s ass through the shorts he gave him. He almost  _ moaned  _ but Minho only laughed before shifting them, Jisung laying on top of him, the both of them closing their eyes.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment, simply enjoying the other’s presence for a moment. Jisung was the first to break the quiet. 

“Wait, you said you go to the university here, right? What’s your major?” he asked, drawing different shapes on Minho’s clothed chest with the tip of his index finger. 

“Dance. I’m in my second year,” he said, opening his eyes to look at the boy above him. “What about you?”

Jisung perked up at that. “I’m a music major, but dance you said? My roommate is a dance major, too.”

“Oh?” Minho breathed, lifting a hand to brush through Jisung’s hair. “What year are they?”

“He’s in his first year. Me, too. His name is Felix. He’s got freckles, the cutest smile in the world, the walking personification of sunshine itself?”

The older laughed at that, lighting hitting Jisung’s hip. “No way. Lee Felix? He’s in a few of my classes. He’s dating my buddy from high school, Chan.”

“Wait,” Jisung said, smile overtaking his whole face, “you know Channie-hyung? He and Felix were some of my friends that dragged me out last night! That’s crazy, Minho!”

Said boy laughed at the enthusiasm the younger was displaying. “Crazy how we haven’t met yet, wouldn’t you say? Maybe it’s fate, don’t you think, Jisungie? Making sure we found each other on our own.”

“ _ Hyung _ ,” Jisung squealed, moving to bury his warm face against Minho’s chest. “You can’t just say stuff like that,” he mumbled, feeling the other’s chest moving with laughter. Jisung moved so his cheek was pressed against his chest, and he was looking up at him. Minho nearly  _ cooed  _ from the way his face was squished. He settled on rubbing his thumb against the soft skin.

“Why not?” he pouted, dropping a kiss on Jisung’s forehead. “Do you not believe in fate?”

“I mean, it’s not like I don’t,” Jisung huffed out. “But, you’re flattering yourself a bit too much, don’t you think, hyung?”

He only laughed. “Maybe. But I can’t help the connection I feel with you, you know? Maybe I’m fucking crazy, but I think I’m already head over heels for you, Sungie.”

Jisung mumbled something out, the words muffled against the skin of Minho’s neck. “What was that?”

“I said . . . maybe I’m head over heels for you too, already.”

Minho  _ cooed _ , moving to wrap his arms around the younger’s waist and pulling him up so he was laying on top of Minho. “You’re too fucking precious,” he said, pressing a soft kiss against Jisung’s jaw. 

Jisung could only giggle in return. He snuggled into Minho's shoulder, cheeks resting against it. “This is kind of a weird hook up, isn’t it? I mean, a hot guy came up to me in a club and invited me back to his place, but here I am the next day snuggling with him and talking about future dates.”

“Can I be honest with you, Jisung?” Minho asked, rubbing his hand up and down the other’s arm. “When I saw you, I immediately knew I wanted to take you out on a date and completely knock you off your feet. I wasn’t  _ planning  _ on us fucking so soon, but, I am one hundred percent not complaining about the outcome. And I still can’t wait to take you out. Properly. If that’s still something you would want?”

And, for some reason, Minho’s voice rose in pitch a bit at the end, showing the smallest bit of uncertainty. Jising wanted to hit him because,  _ of course  _ he wanted to see where this would go. 

“You’re stupid,” he settled on, pushing himself up off his chest and straddling his waist. “Obviously I want us to go out.  _ Obviously  _ I want to see where this goes and  _ obviously  _ I’m pretty sure I already have a ginormous crush on you. Idiot.”

Minho’s eyes softened, a goofy smile blooming on his handsome face. “Is it too soon to say I love you?”

“ _ Minho _ !”

He only laughed loudly, arms wrapping around Jisung and pulling him close again. “Okay, okay. Then how about we start with breakfast, instead?”

“Deal,” Jisung giggled. “But before that, I want something else.”

“And what is that?”

“The phone number of the hot boy who took me home with him last night. I think I might be needing it for the future. And maybe another kiss, too.”

“Done and done, baby.”

* * *

**Cutie Lee Minho**

**4:31 PM**

**\- Already miss you and your cute face, sungie!! Xx**

**\- can’t wait to take you out tomorrow**

**Sungie**

**4:40**

**\- You’re so embarrassing, hyung (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)⁾ !!!!**

**\- but...**

**\- i can’t wait to see you, either**

**\- i expect a kiss first thing <3**

  
  



End file.
